Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37719459-20181212010837/@comment-146.135.19.252-20181212180157
Wow, harrypotterhead, what you said actually reminds me a lot of a situation I had in real life I'm going to tell that story now *Mind is blown at the similarities* Okay so, for two years I've had a crush on the same guy. It's more Keefe-like in that I thought he was annoying at first, but he was younger and then matured suddenly. So, I've known him for 2 and a half years, and liked him for 2. He's Fitz's age. I'm Sophie's age. Now that I think about it, I acted like Sophie did around him a lot. I always wondered if he liked me but couldn't quite tell. We texted a lot- we didn't talk as much in person, because we were always surrounded by people, and we didn't go to school together, but we texted all the time- even sometimes while we were together, surrounded by the group. Kinda like Sophie's telepathy. I got to know him so well that I told myself I "loved" him- not in that way, but I really did love him as a friend and I loved his personality. I thought I liked him so much that I could wait until someday when we were older to tell him. But then, at a camp we go to together, we started to hang out a ton more. And walk together. And etc. And through a game of truth or dare, I said I'd had a crush on someone in the group. And he said he would go on a date with me. And I said I'd with him. And he asked me where I'd want to go on a hypothetical first date. And someone dared him to kiss me on the forehead, so he did. And so mutually, it was kind of found out that we liked each other. And I thought, and it seemed like he thought, that meant something. It's kind of like how Sophie and Fitz seemed. Just less....obvious? But then something hard happened with his family. And he started to change. And he broke his phone and couldn't text for a month, and after that he seemed different. And I realized how this thing with his family was effecting him, and he wasn't the same person I'd come to know. And so I decided to distance myself, because of how he was changing. It was unhealthy for me to keep liking him. I could see hurt in the future, and my friends pointed out to me that he didn't put me first. So now I currently don't like anyone, because I'm waiting for the right person. And it's kind of freeing. It's not that I'm not still his friend, and I still think he's cute, and I still get all awkward and nervous around him, but I realized he's changed. That's a real life story and not like books...but I thought I'd share it, because I just realized there are connections. (btw, I have a profile, but I decide to post this as a fandom user because it's personal.)